


please hangout in my feelings until the end of time

by girlbuddyy



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: Denial, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Requited Love, at first, sharky’s just a huge dumbass who thinks he cant be held down, think again buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbuddyy/pseuds/girlbuddyy
Summary: ever since sharky met her - the deputy occupies his mind.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge
Kudos: 24





	please hangout in my feelings until the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> title is a change of song lyrics from the song caroline please kill me, by coma cinema
> 
> literally wrote this all in one take and did not edit 😎 please enjoy my self-indulgent fic 💕💕

ever since sharky met her - the deputy occupies his mind. her laugh, smile, squint of her eyes, the flex of her muscles as she pummels a peggie into the ground; all of it. she was beautiful, not just beautiful though - smart, caring, so unbelievably righteous that sharky thought he dreamt her up, or made her on a computer. and no matter how much he swore he’d never settle down, sharky thinks he could marry her. 

whenever they were apart, sharky would sit on his couch and stare into the screen of some crappy, bargain bin video game and think about her shoulder bumping up against his, her hand ghosting over his thigh, her lips on the shell of his ear - yeah, maybe sometimes he thought about her in compromising positions, but he couldn’t help it. she was too lovely. 

“i’m just sayin’-“ sharky’s leaned up against mary ann’s bar after deciding to take a bit of a drive. “if she decided to take me to pieces and then feed me to some of them judges up in whitetail; i would not complain.” mary may cocks an eyebrow. “listen to me, she’s like the coolest person...ever!” the woman nods, letting the man continue to rant. “it’s like...i can’t describe how she makes me feel. maybe like i’d take down armies for her, or burn the world! not like she couldn’t do it herself, though.” mary may simply scoffs, rolling her eyes to turn and wipe down a different spot on the bar counter. 

“so, what you’re sayin’ is-“ pastor jerome cuts in, leaning on the bar beside him, a quirk in his eyebrow. “you love her?” sharky nearly spits out his drink. 

“love her?!” he exclaims, “now look, pastor, i-“ jerome shushes him, giving sharky a stern look. 

“i know you think you’re not the lovin’ type, but boshaw i swear the only kinda man i’ve ever speak so often, so  _ passionately _ about another person, is a man who’s in love-“ his voice softens, a hand coming to rest on sharky’s shoulder. “the world may be ending soon. now i don’t wish it upon any of us - but life’s short, boshaw. tell her while you can.” 

sharky mulled over this on the long drive back to chateau boshaw. normally running over a couple of peggies got him thinking straight, but he was still as distressed as ever - did he really love the deputy? her laughter echoes through his mind. 

finally he pulls up to his home and sees the lights are on inside. which could mean a couple of things - he forgot to turn them off, hurk is using his bed to get some cooch, or dep had used her extra key. 

sharky pushed the door open, head swiveling around to see who might’ve been there. the bed wasn’t rocking, so he turned towards the living room instead, and saw the deputy passed out on his couch, out of all of her armor and weapons, bare of protection besides her clothing. vulnerable.

but she must not have been asleep long, as she stirred, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

“shark?” her voice was sleep-ridden and dopey, a grin broke out across sharky’s face despite his attempts to stifle it. 

“well hey there sleeping beauty,” he saunters over and kneels at her side, one of her hands coming up to cup his cheek. 

oh, he wanted so desperately not to sink into her palm like a lovesick puppy but that’s exactly what he did, reaching out to take her other hand so it could do the same thing. she giggles, which ain’t one of those laughs, but he’ll take it. 

“i love you, delores winona.” a small gasp leaves her throat, a bright smile coming up to her face. finally, he gets that laugh, absorbing it like water. 

“and i love you, charlemagne victor.” maybe he was one for love. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> wanna talk about how much you love sharky boshaw? message me on tumblr @scarygall


End file.
